Frio, Shogi e Devaneios
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Era de noite e estava muito frio. O que será que era melhor: jogar shogi ou terminar todo aquele trabalho problemático?


E aqui está a Yuuki novamente!

Não podia deixar de escrever algo agora que finalmente chegaram minhas férias.

Mas o que realmente me motivou a escrever foram os dois episódios seguidos de Naruto com o meu casal favorito...

Bem então eu decidi dedicar essa ficzinha (que ficou enorme, por sinal) à xAkemihime que é uma leitora fiel das minhas histórias!

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Frio, Shogi e Devaneios

Aquilo era um absurdo. Tudo bem, ele sabia que a hokage tinha mania de dar muito trabalho para os dois, mas dessa vez ela tinha passado dos limites. Já era quase 21h e eles não tinham preenchido nem metade dos relatórios que tinham que entregar na manhã seguinte. Shikamaru olhou discretamente para a kunoichi a sua frente e percebeu que ela estava bastante séria. Será que ela ainda estava irritada com... aquela história? Desviou rapidamente o olhar para os papéis quando ela fez menção de levantar a cabeça. Temari largou a caneta e se espreguiçou demoradamente.

- Não aguento mais! –ela reclamou enquanto massageava de leve as próprias costas- O que deu na hokage? Não temos como terminar tudo.

- Eu não sei. Aquela velha é tão problemática... –assim que terminou a fala percebeu que a palavra "problemática" não tinha agradado nem um pouco a Sabaku.

- Me diga que não é "problemática" para você. –ela zombou enquanto sorria de maneira sarcástica.

- Tsc... –Shikamaru se espreguiçou também e encarou a loira com o seu costumeiro olhar de cansaço- Você é outra que é problemática. Aliás, muito mais que a hokage.

- Cale essa boca. –ela revirou os olhos com o comentário do parceiro e se levantou da cadeira- Estou morrendo de frio! Quando voltar para Suna, vou pedir para o Gaara não me mandar para cá no inverno.

- Viu como você é problemática? Está sempre reclamando de algo. –Shikamaru provocou enquanto observava a kunoichi revirar o armário a procura de alguma coisa.

- Sabe –ela parou de mexer no guarda-roupa quando encontrou um moletom alguns números maior do que deveria ser e o vestiu de qualquer jeito- acho que não foi uma boa ideia essa história de terminarmos o trabalho juntos. Uma boa ideia seria você pegar a sua parte e ir para a sua casa terminar isso sozinho.

- Por que está sendo tão desagradável? –ele reclamou.

- Desculpe, não consigo ser de outro jeito. –novamente ela zombou e Shikamaru suspirou irritado- Aliás, se me acha tão desagradável podia ir embora.

- Por que você quer que eu já embora?

- Não sei... para eu poder fazer o meu trabalho em paz, talvez.

- Por acaso você ainda está irritada por causa do que... o Naruto falou?- Shikamaru arriscou perguntar e percebeu que sua fala não agradou nem um pouco a loira.

- Eu não ligo para o que aquele idiota fala.

- Não parece. Você ficou horas reclamando daquilo. –ela ficou em silêncio e o Nara continuou- Eu sei que você quer que eu vá embora por causa do que ele falou.

- É claro que não. –Temari revirou os olhos e foi até a pequena cozinha do quarto do hotel- Vou fazer chá. Você quer?

- Não era para eu ir embora? –perguntou e Temari virou-se para ele com uma mão na cintura, nitidamente irritada.

- Você quer ou não? – ela perguntou grosseiramente. Não era novidade para ninguém que a paciência da Sabaku era bastante curta.

- Seria ótimo.

Shikamaru olhou tristemente para a pilha de relatório e suspirou. Se quisessem terminar tudo a tempo teriam de passar a noite em claro. Quando a quantidade de trabalho tornou-se quase que absurda os dois haviam feito um acordo de terminarem tudo juntos, no quarto da kunoichi. Porém, algumas pessoas um tanto pervertidas começaram a fazer fofocas sobre o que acontecia dentro do quarto. Ninguém acreditava que os dois estavam apenas trabalhando. Mas sim, eles estavam apenas trabalhando... _infelizmente. _Infelizmente? Céus, mas o que ele estava pensando? Não, aquilo era ridículo. Era obvio que não queria se envolver com aquela mulher problemática. Olhou de canto de olho para a loira que preparava a bebida e concluiu que não, que não queria ter nada com ela. Será? Olhou novamente. Tudo bem, ela era bonita, mas era problemática demais. Hm... aquele moletom estava grande demais para ela. Por que ela não tirava aquilo? Ela estava tão atraente sem ele...

- O que você tem? –ele a ouviu perguntar e se deu conta que tinha ficado algum tempo olhando para ela de maneira totalmente indiscreta. Sentiu-se bastante constrangido com a situação e restringiu-se a responder um simples "nada"- Além de preguiçoso está ficando louco? –Temari se aproximou e lhe entregou a xícara de chá, sentando-se em seguida na cadeira de frente para a dele.

- Obrigado. –Shikamaru agradeceu e pegou a xícara. Mas o que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Olha, eu quero que saiba que... –ela titubeou um pouco, mas logo prosseguiu- que eu não estou nem aí para o que estão dizendo de nós. Eu sei que acabei me descontrolando quando o Naruto te perguntou... _aquilo... _mas isso não vai se repetir.

- Tudo bem.

- Me desculpe. –Shikamaru espantou-se por ouvi-la dizer uma coisa, mas não teve tempo de falar nada- Você ficou me ouvindo reclamar sem parar e nem tinha culpa de nada.

- Tudo bem, esqueça isso. O Naruto passou dos limites dessa vez. Mas você sabe, ele não esperava que você escutasse aquilo...

Definitivamente, o Uzumaki tinha passado dos limites. Onde já seu viu perguntar uma coisa daquelas? Não, o problema mesmo foi ele não ter previsto que naquele exato momento a Sabaku apareceria do seu lado.

- Eu realmente preferia não ter escutado.

Nada mais foi dito sobre o assunto. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio enquanto bebiam o chá preparado pela kunoichi. Por mais que tentasse, Shikamaru não conseguia para de pensar nas coisas que o loiro Uzumaki tinha lhe dito. Droga, por que aquelas palavras não saíam da sua cabeça?

Flashback on

_Shikamaru estava em frente ao prédio da hokage esperando que Temari buscasse alguns documentos que eles haviam esquecido. Olhava displicentemente para o céu quando sentiu alguém cutucar-lhe o braço._

_- Hey._

_- Yo, Naruto.-Shikamaru cumprimentou o loiro e percebeu que ele estava com um sorriso suspeito no rosto- O que foi?_

_- Cara, não posso mais aguentar de curiosidade. Me fale a verdade, o que você e a irmã do Gaara fazem no hotel?_

_- Preenchemos pilhas e mais pilhas de relatórios. –respondeu simplesmente e recebeu uma risada como resposta._

_- Conta outra. Cá entre nós... –ele se aproximou um pouco do outro e baixou o tom de voz- ela pode não ser a garota mais simpática de todas, mas ela é bastante atraente. Você nunca teve vontade de... tentar nada?_

_- Qual é o seu problema? –nesse momento Shikamaru começou a se irritar com os questionamentos do Uzumaki- Nós trabalhamos juntos, só._

_- Só? Eu não acredito. Confesse, você está dormindo com ela, não está?_

_Shikamaru abriu a boca para responder e percebeu que o Uzumaki arregalou os olhos e deu alguns passos para trás. Ao virar-se avistou uma loira furiosa os fuzilando com o olhar. Quanto da conversa será que ela tinha ouvido?_

Flashback off

Maldito Naruto. Agora ele não conseguia mais parar de analisar a kunoichi. "_ela é bastante atraente. Você nunca teve vontade de... tentar nada?". _Ah, como ele queria dizer que não, mas não conseguia. Há muito tempo que evitava de pensar nessas coisas para não acabar cometendo uma loucura, e estava conseguindo até o Uzumaki o lembrar. Sim, Temari era tão atraente... mas não podia fazer nada. Não _devia _fazer nada.

Terminaram as bebidas e largaram as xícaras na ponta da mesa. Era hora de continuar o trabalho. Tudo bem que nenhum deles estava com a menor vontade de trabalhar, mas era necessário.

Passaram-se 10 min. Shikamaru pensava seriamente em jogar a caneta na parede e rasgar aquelas malditas folhas. Temari parecia concentrada. _Parecia. _Poucos minutos depois a loira largou novamente a caneta e passou a mão no rosto. Será que Tsunade queria torturá-los? Só podia.

- Sabe, eu estou pensando em atirar essas folhas na lareira. O que você acha? –Temari perguntou com um sorriso cansado e uma mão na testa.

- Eu estava pensando em rasgá-las, mas a sua ideia é melhor.

Ambos riram, mas em questão de segundos o silêncio retornou.

- Tive outra ideia. Vamos jogar shogi.

- Shogi? Não, melhor não.

- Por que não? –Temari insistiu.

- Porque você sempre fica irritada quando eu ganho.

- Hum... então você está certo de que vai ganhar?

- Temari –Shikamaru riu- faz três anos que jogamos esse jogo e você nunca conseguiu me vencer.

- Mas uma hora vou conseguir! –ela aumentou o tom de voz, ofendida- Já estou quase!

- Admito que você melhorou muito, mas...

- Mas o quê?

Shikamaru restringiu-se a rir e Temari colocou o tabuleiro sobre a mesa. Ela odiava perder, principalmente para ele. Ele a tinha vencido até no exame chuunin, não era possível que aquele preguiçoso fosse melhor que ela em tudo.

- Promete que não vai ficar furiosa?

- Cale a boca.

Céus, Temari era horrível. Como podia sequer estar cogitando a possibilidade de sentir algo por ela? Riu de si mesmo e recebeu um olhar curioso da kunoichi.

- Estou avisando, você está começando a me irritar, Nara.

- Jogue logo.

O jogo começou e conforme o tempo passava Temari percebia que o shinobi estava bastante distraído. Era evidente que queria vencê-lo, mas não daquela maneira. Ele não parecia nem um pouco interessado no jogo.

- Nara, se você estiver fazendo isso para me deixar ganhar... eu vou ficar furiosa.

- Quem disse que eu vou te deixar ganhar?

- Tive uma ideia... quem ganhar pode fazer um pedido...

- Hum... já entendi. –Shikamaru cruzou os braços e encarou a kunoichi- Só porque está achando que vai ganhar está querendo uma proposta. Eu sei o que você está pensando... está pensando em me mandar terminar o trabalho sozinho se você ganhar.

- Não é uma má ideia. –Temari sorriu e Shikamaru revirou os olhos- Admita Nara, você estava me deixando ganhar. Aliás, acho que nem tem mais nada que você possa fazer.

- Você acha?

Ah não, ele estava com aquele sorriso. Ela _odiava _aquele sorriso. O que aquele idiota estava planejando? Oh... ele sempre sorria daquela maneira quando tinha uma boa ideia. Não, não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer. Era impossível que ele a vencesse agora.

Shikamaru levou a mão até uma peça e com apenas um movimento estava tudo mudado. Temari arregalou os olhos e olhou atentamente para o tabuleiro. Não era possível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Mas... como ele tinha feito aquilo?

- Acho que eu ganhei.

Temari permaneceu boquiaberta observando o tabuleiro. Levantou os olhos para encará-lo e arrependeu-se quando avistou aquele sorriso convencido que ela tanto odiava pairando sobre os lábios do shinobi.

- Não acredito que fez isso... –ela falou baixo, ainda surpresa com o rumo tomado pelo jogo- Me fez acreditar que eu ia ganhar... quando você já tinha pensado em tudo.

- Temari, eu sempre penso em tudo. –a Sabaku mordeu o lábio inferior ao ouvir aquilo. Mas como ele era convencido.

Não havia mais nada que ela pudesse falar. O melhor a fazer era ficar em silêncio e esperar que a raiva passasse.

- Aliás...- ele sorriu e colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa aproximando o corpo da mesma- eu tenho direito a um pedido, não?

Desgraçado. Ele tinha ganhado e ainda estava debochando dela. Ah, como ela queria esbofetea-lo e jogá-lo para fora do seu quarto. Não, não ia ser infantil. Eles tinha um acordo, não tinham?

- Sim...- ela respondeu quase que em um sussurro e sentiu a resposta arranhar-lhe a garganta.

- Hm...

- Tudo bem, eu sei que você quer que eu termine todo o trabalho sozinha! –Temari falou mais alto que o normal e se levantou- Agora pode ir embora! –ela se aproximou e puxou o braço do shinobi na tentativa de fazê-lo se levantar também.

- Espere aí! –ele reclamou enquanto a loira o arrancava da cadeira e o empurrava para a porta.

- Até amanhã!

Ela levou a mão à maçaneta, mas Shikamaru segurou seu pulso a impedindo de continuar sua ação.

- Eu não disse que era isso que eu queria.

- Ah sim... –ela riu de maneira irritadiça e o forçou a soltar seu pulso- Não é humilhante o bastante?

- O quê?

- Eu sei que você está sempre reclamando do meu jeito de ser e o que você mais quer é me ver passar vergonha para deixar de ser "arrogante".

- Eu... nunca disse isso.

- Olha só, se quer pedir algo peça logo! –ela estava começando a se descontrolar. Céus, por que ela era tão nervosa?- Não aguento mais olhar para essa sua cara de sono!

- Um beijo.

Temari se calou e o encarou profundamente. Mas o que diabos ele tinha dito? Ela estava incrédula e permanecia imóvel. O que ele faria agora? Poderia dizer que estava brincando. Aliás, ele estava brincando, não estava?

- O quê? –Temari perguntou depois de alguns segundos de incredulidade.

Shikamaru riu nervosamente. Como aquela mulher tinha o poder de deixá-lo sem saída? Ele sempre achava solução para tudo, mas agora não conseguia pensar em nada. Se dissesse que estava brincando ela ia chamá-lo de covarde e atirá-lo para fora. Tudo bem, talvez devesse ser firme e manter aquilo até o final.

- É isso que eu quero.

- _Um beijo? –_ela repetiu pausadamente. O que estava acontecendo com aquele shinobi? Ele só podia estar doido.

Um aceno de cabeça era tudo que ela precisava para concluir que ele realmente estava doido. Shikamaru estava sempre reclamando dela, dizendo que ela era a mulher mais problemática que ele conhecia e agora, de repente, lhe pedia um beijo?

Ela não respondeu. Aquilo apenas fez com que o Nara ficasse ainda mais agoniado. Por que essas coisas aconteciam com ele? Naruto sempre agia imprudentemente e as coisas sempre davam certo para ele. Agora, quando ele, Shikamaru Nara, agia sem pensar... ah, aí as coisas ficavam complicadas. Se ele pudesse voltar atrás com suas palavras...

- Se... –a voz da Sabaku o tirou de seus devaneios- se eu fizer... você vai embora?

Será que ele tinha ouvido direito? Ela estava cogitando a possibilidade de aceitar seu pedido? Balançou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa apesar de achar que ela estivesse apenas blefando. Temari o odiava, não era possível que ela fosse aceitar aquilo.

Temari deu um passo para frente, o que deixou Shikamaru um tanto apreensivo. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo não estava certo. Era bem provável que ao invés de um beijo ele ganhasse um soco. A Sabaku ficou bem próxima e segurou a nuca do shinobi, beijando-o em seguida. O contato durou apenas alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para deixar o Nara bastante desconcertado.

- Satisfeito?

- Não.

Não houve tempo de pensar, Shikamaru segurou o queixo da kunoichi e colou seus lábios novamente. Diferente do primeiro, dessa vez ele moveu os lábios na tentativa de aprofundar o beijo e percebeu que sua investida fizera efeito quando a loira abriu um pouco a boca. Era isso que ele queria: um beijo de verdade. O simples contato de lábios o tinha deixado com ainda mais vontade de beijá-la. Por um momento sua razão decidiu retornar e ele se afastou. Mas que loucura estava fazendo? Eles trabalhavam juntos e tinham que se encontrar todos os dias. Como as coisas ficariam daqui para frente? Seria tão constrangedor ter que encontrá-la depois desse momento de descontrole...

- Olha, Temari...- ele queria achar uma maneira de se explicar, mas era difícil formular algo convincente- o... o que aconteceu agora não... não precisa... bem, se você quiser esquec...

- Shhhh.–o dedo indicador da loira foi colocado sobre seus lábios, o impedindo de continuar- Cale a boca.

Oh, gentil como sempre. Bem, dessa vez ele não podia reclamar, pois após aquele pequeno insulto, Temari envolveu os braços em seu pescoço e o beijou novamente. Ele definitivamente não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas era melhor aproveitar. Segurou firmemente a cintura da kunoichi e deu alguns passos para frente, forçando-a a se afastar da porta.

O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso e agora tudo que Shikamaru queria era arrancar aquele maldito moletom que ela estava vestindo. Os dois afastaram-se tanto da porta que Temari acabou se chocando à mesa onde estavam jogando shogi. Shikamaru empurrou o tabuleiro para longe e fez com que a kunoichi se sentasse sobre a mesa. Ao se sentar, Temari encostou as costas em algo e o beijo foi quebrado. Ela olhou para trás e avistou a alta pilha de relatórios.

- Hm... acho que devíamos... –Shikamaru começou, mas não terminou seu pensamento.

- Jogar na lareira? –Temari sugeriu.

- Exatamente.

Não havia problema em, uma vez na vida, não terminar o trabalho, havia? Temari empurrou para longe os papéis e puxou o shinobi pela camisa para que a beijasse novamente. Ah, ela odiava tanto aquele homem... e o odiava pelo simples fato de deseja-lo intensamente. Aquele olhar cansado... oh, era tão sexy. Mas ele não podia saber disso...

- Sabe o que eu acho? –ela falou de maneira descontínua devido aos beijos do shinobi.

- O quê?- ele perguntou sem deixar de dar leves beijos nos lábios da kunoichi.

- Que podíamos... –um suspirou a impediu de continuar quando o moreno passou a beijar seu pescoço- tornar realidade as suspeitas do Uzumaki...

- Mm... –Shikamaru deixou o pescoço da Sabaku e a encarou, ficando com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dela- Sabe o que _eu_ acho? Que isso é uma loucura.

- Você... quer voltar atrás? –ela sussurrou devido à proximidade- Se quiser podemos fingir que isso nem aconteceu...

- Eu não disse isso. –sussurrou também e roçou de leve seus lábios nos da kunoichi- Oh, não é isso que eu quero..._mesmo._

Dane-se se ela era problemática, aquilo não importava. Na verdade, ele até achava que a personalidade explosiva da kunoichi a deixava ainda mais irresistível. Bem, ela não precisava saber disso. Shikamaru sorriu e tomou os lábios da mulher. Abraçou-a com mais força e percebeu que algo o irritava profundamente. Ah, o moletom... ele não devia estar ali. Aliás, toda aquela roupa não deveria estar ali.

Nem estava tão frio... estava?

* * *

É isso.

Espero que a Akemi tenha gostado! =D

Estou esperando comentários :)

beijinhos da Yuuki.


End file.
